dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Frieza
Ultimate Evolution Golden Evolution''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' promotional material, 2015 Ultimate Form Supreme Evolution''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' The Ultimate Evolution of Terror''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Turn Golden Golden Pariz (Hebrew Dub) |debut = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Manga: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Anime Comic Anime: "An All-Out Battle! The Vengeful Golden Freeza" |inventor = Frieza |user = Frieza Dragon Ball Heroes avatars Frieza Race Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Arbitrary Fusions |class = Transformation |color = & or & (Aura) |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God }} is the Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2015|究極進化|''Kyūkyoku Shinka''}} of Frieza Race, it was first discovered by and named by Frieza himself. This transformation is achieved by Frieza through vigorous training methods due to his obsessive need for revenge against Goku. As Frieza is a natural prodigy in terms of power, he never trained prior to his endeavor to defeat Goku. Golden Frieza is the result of him purposefully training for the first time in his life. Unlike the other forms that are able to be used constantly and power-suppressing, this form is an acquired, non-permanent transformation used to power up. Overview Appearance While in this form, the user becomes several inches taller, as seen when Frieza transforms and he grows from his normal height of about 5'0"/153 cm, to nearly the same height as Goku. The brow ridges become visibly pronounced and skin turns purple with their biological armor changing color, in Frieza's case gaining a glimmering golden shine; also, if the Frieza clan user's natural eye color is different, and they assume this form, they turn blood red, like Frieza's. It is implied that the user can choose what color they want their biological armor to take when they use their Golden form, as Frieza mentioned that he "made it gold" (this is further evidenced in the Tournament of Power where, upon seeing Frost marvel at this form, Frieza states that with training he can do it too, though "maybe not Golden"). The muscle mass of the user is larger than Frieza's true form. When unleashing ki from their body, the user generates an opaque flame-like aura somewhat similar to the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. Usage and power Golden Frieza is extremely powerful, being massively superior to Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms separately, to the point that Goku was nervous about fighting him, as Vegeta was as well- until his weakness was discovered. Golden Frieza was even capable of outmatching Super Saiyan Blue's true full power in the initial phase of the battle without having to use his own full power. The January 2017 V-Jump article on the rivals appearing in Dragon Ball Super noted that Golden Frieza's strength surpasses Super Saiyan Blue, it also ranks Golden Frieza as an eight out of twelve on the danger scale. When Golden Frieza was at his full power in this state, Super Saiyan Blue Goku was barely able to land any blows, and only while catching Frieza off-guard. Vegeta was nervous to face him as well (despite having the same power as Goku). It was not until Golden Frieza's power dropped considerably that Super Saiyan Blue Goku had the advantage. However, even with the evolution's tremendous power, Frieza does not seem to want to face Beerus, worrying if the God of Destruction were to interfere with his revenge, and it is said by Beerus that if Goku and Vegeta were to fight Golden Frieza together, they would be able to defeat him. The form gained open acknowledgement by even God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis from Frieza's tremendous growth in power, and in the anime Goku notes that if Frieza fought seriously he could have potentially killed Goku in an instant. However, this is revealed to be untrue when Goku used his full power in the anime and Frieza decides to use his full power as well, still holding a slight edge against Goku. "Episode 26" and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle both reference Golden Frieza as having "power beyond imagination". Dragon Ball Heroes also states that Golden Frieza's power is unmatched. Frieza attained this form at some point during his training in preparation for his invasion of Earth, his training unleashing his immense dormant power and also igniting this heightened power from within him.Weekly Shonen Jump #15, 2015 Immediately after attaining this evolution Frieza headed to Earth in order to have his revenge, instead of attempting to first master the form. During his battle against Goku, Frieza transforms into this form in order to show off his power in comparison to Goku's own transformation into a Super Saiyan Blue. After Frieza's battle with Goku finishes, Frieza continues the fight in his Golden Form when fighting Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta; however, at the end of the fight he drops out of it due to his stamina becoming too low for him to sustain the form. Additionally, during the battle Frieza briefly managed to further transform into Angered Golden Frieza, however he had lost too much power and stamina and so collapsed to the ground. Later on, when Goku came to recruit Frieza to become a part of Team Universe 7 for the Tournament of Power, the tyrant transformed into this form to remind Goku of his potential for even further growth, so that Goku would be tempted to give in to Frieza's request to be revived after the tournament, which was Frieza's primary condition for entering the tournament. Frieza would use the form yet again to battle the Universe 9 Assassins that came to kill him on Roh's orders. During this battle, Frieza was able to deflect some pure God of Destruction-Energy Sidra had given to the assassin's leader. It was also revealed that, through vigorous mental training in Hell, Frieza had completely refined the energy controlling abilities necessary to use the form without drawback whatsoever. During his sparring match with Goku, Frieza was shown to be evenly matched with him as a Super Saiyan Blue even after all of Goku's own improvement, with the two landing a double K.O. on each other. During the Tournament Of Power, Frieza briefly used the form when he pretended to battle Gohan, amazing Frost with this power. Frieza briefly questioned whether or not Frost could also use the form, but eventually betrayed the latter by tricking him into transforming into his 100% Power form and knocking him off stage. Frieza briefly used this form during his fight with Cabba, knocking him out of the arena. Drawback Despite its tremendous power, the form has a serious flaw: namely, it experiences a severe decrease in stamina from prolonged periods of time being used without first allowing the body to properly adjust to the intense energy it gives off. The form only lasts just over five minutes before its power begins to take drastic drops."A Full-Throttle Battle! The Vengeful Golden Frieza" and "A Chance Appears in a Tight Spot! Launch a Counteroffensive, Goku!" However, it is mentioned by Goku and Vegeta that if Frieza had trained further upon completing his evolution to Golden Frieza, he could have negated the rapid power draining effect entirely, thereby allowing Frieza to stay in the form for as long as he pleased without losing any stamina: this occurrence is due to the fact that the weakness, like most other energy-straining transformations, can be hindered, and slowed down or even removed through vigorous training. Frieza, however, refused to wait any longer beyond his initial training, not having enough patience to put off his revenge against Goku any longer. Frieza learned of this mistake after being sent back to Hell again with the angels torturing him, in the midst of his eternal torment, Frieza had undergone his own mental training, by focusing and imagining a battle simulation about killing Goku and how to exact revenge on him, Frieza managed to overcome this stress and improved his ki manipulation, and, by doing so, finally mastered his Golden Frieza state and granting him nearly perfect ki control after being temporarily revived, dubbing this the "true" Golden Frieza."Dragon Ball Super ''ep. 95 - "The Worst! The Most Evil! Frieza's Rampage!", June 2017" Advancement True Golden Frieza It is said by Goku and Vegeta that if Frieza were to get used to the Golden Frieza form, he would not possess any drawbacks in it. It has also been implied that if Frieza had trained in the form instead of fighting before he was ready, he would have been able to negate Ultimate Evolution's weakness as well as gain even further power. It has also been implied that if he had trained the form, then he could have succeeded in his plot of revenge and finally kill Goku and his friends. Upon re-appearing in the Universe Survival Saga, Frieza reveals that he has managed to improve his control over the Golden Frieza transformation through mental training in Hell in order to gain perfect energy manipulation, dubbing his mastered state "'True Golden Frieza'". His control in this state is so perfect that he can compress an Energy of Destruction sphere which he then used on Goku and his power in this state was enough to cause Roh to call him even more akin to a God of Destruction than Sidra. Rage Golden Frieza By undergoing an intense amount of rage, a user of the Golden Frieza state can power up into the Angered Golden Frieza state, causing their veins to bulge, their body to glow, and gift them with a greater level of power, although to what extent is not known. Supervillain After being affected dark magic that allows a user of this form to shave off life in order to achieve a new level of power, a member of Frieza's race who possess the Golden Frieza form can utilize it alongside the Supervillain form, granting them an even more powerful form. By using Supervillain alongside Golden Frieza, the Frieza Race member's biological armor in this form changes from a golden color to a platinum color. Although the exact extent of how much stronger this enhancement is not known, though it allowed Golden Frieza to face off against the Super Saiyan Blues once more, despite having already lost so much power that he had had to drop out of the form previously. However even with the assistance of his brother in his Supervillain Metal Cooler form, Supervillain Golden Frieza and his brother were defeated and killed by the combined power of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, and the second Future Warrior. God Class-up In ''Dragon Ball Heroes, Froze, Rezok, and the Frieza Clan Berserker gain the ability to use their Golden forms via God Class-up. However unlike the standard version, this version grants its users the ability to utilize Godly ki. Film appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza transforms into Golden Frieza in order to unlock some of his latent potential against Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Golden Frieza has control throughout the fight until Goku and Vegeta figure out his weakness. Golden Frieza's power then begins to decline because Frieza had not gotten use to the form, eager to fight before he was ready. After Golden Frieza is defeated, he uses the help of Sorbet to take Goku down. Golden Frieza attacks Goku until Vegeta steps up to combat him using his Super Saiyan Blue form and knocks Golden Frieza back into his final form. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Frieza Clan avatars are capable of using the Golden Frieza form via the God Class-up. *''Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle *Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball Discross *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' (Support character) *''Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ'' ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In the opening prologue of Xenoverse 2 which depicts Frieza and Bardock's encounter during the Genocide of the Saiyans in Age 737, Bardock has a vision of his son's future in Age 779 where he briefly witnesses the confrontation between Golden Frieza and Super Saiyan Blue Goku, before attacking Frieza with his Final Spirit Cannon only for it to be consumed by Frieza's Supernova. During The Emperor's Return Saga, Frieza is revived in Age 779 along with his brother Cooler who is rebuilt as Metal Cooler and joins his brother in seeking revenge on the Saiyans. After the 2nd Future Warrior manages to hold off Dark Frieza long enough for Goku and Vegeta to arrive, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue causing Dark Frieza to transform into his Golden Form and fights both Goku and the Future Warrior. Xeno Trunks is amazed by Golden Frieza's power, though has trouble communicating with the Warrior which he attributes to interference caused by Goku and Frieza's power levels being too high, unaware that it is actually due to Towa who has used information gained from the original Future Warrior when she had captured and enslaved to hack the Time Nest's communications. Eventually Beerus and Whis show up for the sundae Bulma promised them and Whis asks if Frieza was the only one resurrected, then alerts everyone to Cooler's presence. Vegeta transforms and confronts Metal Cooler alongside the Future Warrior while Goku continues fighting Frieza. Meanwhile, Towa impersonates Chronoa to lure Beerus and Whis from Age 779 by claiming Mira is attacking the Time Nest, to prevent Whis from aiding Goku and his friends with his Temporal Do-Over. Eventually Frieza's Golden form runs out and he reverts to his Final Form, forcing him to use Earth Breaker which ends up destroying the Earth and killing Goku and all his friends saved by Whis in the original timeline, while Frieza and his brother survive thanks to their ability to survive in the vacuum of space. Fortunately, Xeno Trunks arrives to save the Future Warrior from suffering a similar fate. After Chronoa convinces Beerus and Whis to aid them in fixing the timeline of Age 779 by suggesting it may lure out Towa, Beerus, Whis, and the Future Warrior return to Age 779 and Whis rewinds time allowing the Future Warrior to stop Frieza's attack with a ki blast, forcing Frieza to transform into Supervillain Golden Frieza while Metal Cooler transforms into his Supervillain form, though they are defeated and killed by the combined might of SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. While working undercover as a member of Frieza's army to investigate the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly the (regardless of their race) can help Frieza train to unlock this form if they chose to remain part of the Frieza Force instead of joining Cooler's faction and defeat Cooler's faction alongside Frieza. This leads to four quests where the Future Warrior will train with Frieza. During the 4th and final session, Frieza feels he is on the verge of a breakthrough and needs one final push, which occurs when the Future Warrior defeats him, causing Frieza transform into his Golden Frieza form. A Frieza Race Future Warrior can also use this form which appears as the Frieza Clan's racially exclusive Awoken Skill Turn Golden, which the Warrior can obtain by training with Golden Frieza after overthrowing him and take his title as Emperor of the Universe as well as leadership of the Galactic Frieza Army inside the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly. Seeing the Warrior as an equal, Frieza decides to help the Warrior attain the form just as they had for Frieza, so Frieza can truly prove who is the strongest in the universe by beating the Warrior at their very best. Frieza tells them to seek out the catalyst that will help them achieve their transformation. The Future Warrior must then speak to Metal Cooler who will tell them that as Emperor of the Universe they must go forth with pride, take what's theirs, and make all submit to their might. The Warrior must then return to Frieza who is surprised that his brother was willing to offer the Warrior free advice, but reminds them neither he nor his brother will play nice to them forever, before explaining that Metal Cooler and Golden Frieza will test him in battle and they must either surpass the brothers or die. This leads to Frieza's Spaceship Quest 01: "''-Frieza's Race Awakening!" where they face off against Frieza (Full Power) and Metal Cooler. The Warrior will unlock the transformation mid-battle and must use it to defeat both Frieza and Metal Cooler. After defeating both brothers, they will revive and Frieza will transform into Golden Frieza. The Future Warrior must then defeat them again to complete the quest which will permanently unlock the Turn Golden Awoken Skill. It should be noted that the Future Warrior can access this quest and unlock the form, regardless of which factions they had chosen previously. Interestingly, after their defeat both Frieza and Cooler will be pleased with the Warrior's new form and power despite having been bested, content that the Universe is ruled by one of their own and the honor of the Frieza Clan is secure. Afterwards Frieza decides to let the Warrior rule the universe for the time being, as he plans to continue training in order to surpass the Warrior someday in order reclaim his title, telling them to remain strong until then. When in use, they gain the golden/purple aura and sheen and their jewel-like areas are recolored to purple with their eyes turning red. In addition, ki blasts become faster and stronger, changing into a more Death Bullet-like appearance with a purple coloration and charged ones becoming a Death Beam-like attack. Interestingly, unlike Frieza the Future Warrior automatically manages to both master and adjusted to the form as they receive no detriments upon transforming and can stay in it indefinitely. The Future Warrior also demonstrates the form can also be use in conjunction with Frieza race cybernetic modifications, though only their jewel sections, skin, and natural armor will actually change colors. Trivia *Frieza has a merchandise-only joke form that is the result of Frieza "over-training" causing him to gain an Ultimate Evolution-like state that is pure gold in appearance. This form is referred to as '''Pure Gold Frieza'.http://www.bpnavi.jp/kuji/item/1271 *It was joked by Ryusei Nakao that because Frieza was a "nice guy" (ナイスガイ; naisu gai), Golden Frieza's power level in this form is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 (垓; gai or one hundred quintillion). *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if Golden Frieza fights Cooler (Final Form) in battle, Cooler will be shocked and impressed by saiyng "What manner of transformation is this?! Tell me at once, Frieza!", causing Frieza to respond to his demands by taunting his elder brother, "Oh, don't throw a fit. Aren't you supposed to be the older one?" then laughs while reveling in the fact his older brother realizes that Frieza has a form superior to Cooler's Fourth Transformation. *Given the fact that this not a common form, multiplies the power of the user by an unmeasurable amount and it is a temporal transformation, this could be considered the counterpart of Super Saiyan for Frieza's race. In fact, both forms shares the golden color and the users need to get used to them so they do not get tired. However it differs in its power increase is far greater being on par with Super Saiyan Blue, which is impressive considering it lacks Godly ki (with the exception of the God Class-up version from Dragon Ball Heroes). It is also superior to the standard Super Saiyan form as True Golden Frieza was able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Cabba effortlessly. This ironically fits with the Frieza Clan's assertion that their race is the strongest in space as their Golden Form easily surpasses the early Super Saiyan forms. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Última Evolução: Forma Dourada ca:Evolució Definitiva es:Forma Definitiva RU:Золотой Фриза Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race